Tenacious
by DesolateSoul
Summary: Not based off of a movie. Original story and I wasn't to sure where to place it. On her death bed Sham is left wanting something more in her life. And only a vampire seems to be the one able to grant her wish. Wish for a continued life and a great love.


"I need a favor."

As soon as those ill fated words left my mouth I knew there was no turning back. Any question about where my life was going was now sealed away in some far off place out of reach. Eternal damnation was staring me square in the eyes and I neither flinched nor looked away. I rose to meet it, to oppose it, but now I have come to accept it. I have long since lost my common sense and my fear for the otherworldly. I was delirious, and I was delusional and I was completely mad and it filled me with endless adrenaline.

"Are you sure you want this?" My old mentor asked me in a calm voice. I looked into his face, a face as young as my own. My hand rose by itself to touch his face, I cupped it lovingly in my hand my eyes becoming gentle as I stared at his darkly handsome face. His shoulder length hair brushed against the back of my hand softly, sending shivers up and down my spine. Finally after a few minutes of complete silence my eyes turned to his gray ageless ones.

"Yes." The word came off my tongue slightly breathless. I closed my eyes wishing my life had led me in some other direction other than this. 

No matter how hard I wished I knew nothing would change this was my destiny, and I was not going to shy away from it. It is my duty to place my feet confidently on the overgrown path, and it was my responsibility to face the challenges along the way. Once again my eyes returned to my mentor. He had been in my life for years, watching over me and protecting me, it was not until recently that I learned that he was doing such. I had not even known he had existed till a few short months ago. And even then I could never have guessed how radical my life would change because of that meeting. I knew in my heart that he was never supposed to reveal himself to me, but for some reason he did.

I bit my lip and smiled up at him gently. My love for him went past that of a mentor, it was the love of one who knew they had found their soul mate. But I would never tell him of these feelings for they were forbidden in our society. Humans were never supposed to love vampires.

"I can't lose you just after I found you." The words escaped my lips unbidden. I drew in a heavy breath and let it out carefully. I was slipping away. Life as I knew was slowly fading into a black abyss in which I would never return.

I knew I was dying I knew from the way Daemon looked at me with eyes full of sorrow. My lifeblood was slowly spilling onto the cold pavement and along with it; my soul. I noticed the desperation and grief that was in his eyes, it was then that I knew the truth, my mentor; Daemon loved me just as much as I loved him. My eyes filled with tears of joy and sadness, and my arms went around his shoulders and I pulled him to me, his mouth resting gently against my neck. I felt his lips kiss my neck gently. 

"Do it." I sighed into his ear; I would do anything to remain with him. I felt his razor sharp canines press against the soft skin of my neck. I could not stop the small groan from escaping my slightly open lips.

His teeth broke the skin and more of my blood left my body but this time it was not in pain. Never in my life have I felt something so heavenly pleasurable. My arms tightened around his neck as my chest rose up from the ground as the pleasure almost became unbearable. A few minutes must have passed but it felt like centuries as more of my blood left my tense body. My eyes closed and I nearly blacked out, I knew I was almost there. I felt a tension growing inside of my body and I released a cry of passion as my body convulsed and I blacked out.

I knew I was dead, but even in death my conscious survived building me a body of its own. It was not long before I felt a warm coppery fluid flow down my throat, sending my body convulsing again as my soul was rudely grounded back to my body. Without a second thought my hand reached out and closed around the wrist that was feeding me life. I brought it to my cracked lips and stole from Daemon what he had taken from me. My canines elongated and I was filled with a growing passion to feed. Finally my thirst was quenched and I lurched forward. Sitting up on the cold hard pavement I breathed heavily as a small amount of blood rolled down my chin. I looked up into the worried eyes of Daemon.

My eyes widened in surprise as he leaned forward and licked up the trace amount of blood on my chin, he followed up to my parted lips where he continued to lick his blood from there. It was the most sensual thing I had ever experienced and I knew that it would haunt my dreams for many days to come. I heard sirens in the distance. It would not be long before the cops arrived to investigate the scene of the crime, the crime that we had not committed. Daemon stood up then carefully bent down and wrapped his arm around my knees and his other on the small of my back. He lifted me carefully up from the pavement and into strong arms.

I was too tired to do anything more than just rest my head on his hard chest. A few seconds later Daemon was racing away from the scene faster than any human eye could ever catch.

_I can do this now! _My mind squealed in delight. As soon as I got my strength back I could run this fast as well, and be this strong. A small smile spread across my graceful lips and I glanced up into the serious face of Daemon. He was beautiful, and we were made for each other. He was dark were I was light in both personality and appearance, he was serious were I was goofy, and he liked everything I hated and vice versa.

We are complete opposites but still the same in soul. My pure white hair flew behind me in the invisible wind I smiled happily and my violet eyes lit up. It was not long after that we reached Daemon's house. It was large and spoke of many years of use, I had never before been inside we had only met occasionally on the street and inside of my run down apartment. Before I had a real chance to see what it looked like I was inside, and was being gently placed on a soft bed. My hands rested on the dark red duvet cover as I pushed myself into a sitting position.

"You should be glad you were a virgin." Daemon told me coldly. I smiled at him, he was too serious for his own good and often his words were taken offensively, but I had been around him enough to know he was just speaking his mind and did not actually think ill of you. 

"Should I know? I think_ you _should be happy I am a virgin." I flirted with him shamelessly. This was how it went, he would be serious, and I would somehow turn the conversation towards sex.

" I am surprised you still are one with a dirty mouth such as that." 

"Well I wont be one for much longer if I have it my way." I winked at him with a stupid smile on my face. Despite the playful banter I was tired and was not really looking forward to another one of the awkward silences that often followed my comments as he tried to keep his cool.

I knew his words were very serious, if I had not been a virgin there was no way in hell I would of ever of been made into a vampire. I would only of become a lifeless ghoul doing the bidding of my master. My eyes lit up in shock as I realized that Daemon had not known I was a virgin, he had taken a big risk himself.

Maybe he had made himself believe I was such because he was so desperate to keep me alive. I frowned and my brows furrowed in thought, my previous realization that my mentor may in fact love me as much as I loved him seemed silly. Maybe I had only believed such because I was on my deathbed.

Or perhaps he had wanted me to feel loved in my last few minutes on this planet, for I had never once been truly loved by anyone in my life and he knew it. I also had a feeling that his desperation and grief at the thought of my passing could have been caused by the spell that had been placed on him when I was a small child. Before my father had passed away, he had placed a spell on his killer that he who killed him had to watch over his daughter for the rest of his life or hers. If he caused her pain then he would feel that pain sevenfold and so on and so forth. It also aligned our emotions so closely that sometimes my love for him and desperation to be loved back could actually _force _him to love me as such. It was still kind of hard to believe that I was in love with my father's murderer. 

"Get some sleep." He commanded me impatiently. I frowned and tilted my head. My hands shook and to stop them I gripped the comforter's sheets till my knuckles turned white. All the playfulness left my voice at my next question. 

"W-w-will you stay with me?" I asked my voice shaking in nervousness and I looked away from his face not really wanting to see his answer. I knew it was going to be a 'no' he had never agreed to do as such with me before, but than again I had never asked him too either. So when I felt his familiar weight settle beside me in the bed I was deeply surprised. I quickly looked over, his eyes were on my face and I blushed a deep red.

"Get some rest you need it after tonight." He told me, his voice as cold as usual but as I glanced into his hard gray eyes I knew that he was slowly warming up to me. I smiled at him then settled into bed beside him, my back to his. It wasn't long before I was asleep. 

When I closed my eyes I had at first expected to fall into a dark sleep that I would not wake up to till late the next morning, but it did not happen like that. Instead I was transferred back into my early memories of Daemon. It was still a mystery to me why he had chosen to show himself to me, he could of easily defeated my attackers like he had on previous occasions, but maybe that night was a little different.

As a woman of twenty-one years of age I held a steady job as a journalist. I wrote small columns about nothing important, and sometimes the obituaries. I had been working late at the office that night, and was quickly rushing home. I had never been outside this late before in my life, it was frightening and thrilling at the same time. In a hurry to get home I thought nothing when I turned around the corner into a dark alley that was a short cut to my house. I closed my eyes against the dark and hurried through. I used the alley enough to know my way even in the dark.

So I was more then a little surprised when I ran into something solid. I was flung backwards and onto my rear end. I opened my eyes in shock as I stared up at the large man in front of me. I screamed in fear as he bent down and closed a large meaty hand around my tiny wrist and lifted me from the ground.

"What do we have here?" He leaned in and blew his foul breath into my face. I gasped and tried to fight him, but I was not strong enough to get him to let me go. 

"Oh you are a good catch, nice and rowdy." 

"Let me go you big brute!" I screamed, having no better insult to say. "You fucking ugly piece of shit, go find a whore to relieve your sexual tensions!" I screamed and spat in his face. His grin just got bigger the more I struggled. His hand disappeared where I could not see it, but I heard the definite sound of a fly zipper coming undone. Once again I screamed to the heavens and fought as hard as I could. His hand rested on my thigh and he pushed my work skirt up above my waist, his large meaty hand began to pull down my underwear.

My eyes grew wide and my movements more frantic. Tears came unbidden to my eyes, and I struggled to keep them back I will not show any weakness in front of this _monster _. 

In my sleep I felt myself struggling against the confines of my own bedding, it seemed that this memory was soon turning into a nightmare it had never gotten this far in real life. Another scream was torn from my throat as my underwear was cast to the ground and I felt him pushing himself against my opening. Tears sprang from my eyes and I struggled to no avail. It was then that I woke up.

I sat up straight in the unfamiliar bed, soaked in my own sweat and tears. I was shaking violently from my nightmare. I was still withdrawn into myself when I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my small figure. I jumped thinking that maybe the dream had not ended, and I just managed to stop the scream from escaping my lips. Instead a soft whimper came from my throat as I lay down in Daemon's strong arms. He held me gently and stroked my hair as I curled up into a little ball, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Its okay it was only a dream." He told me rationally. "Please stop crying." He pressed me closer to his lean chest and eventually my shaking subsided and my sobs turned only into small squeaks of fright. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep. I did not wake up till days later.

By the time the fourth day since my turning came along I woke up to the gentle sound of night crickets outside of an open window. Daemon was long since gone from the bed, probably just outside of the room in his kitchen or maybe in his living room watching TV. I rolled over lazily and my mind turned back to the recent events. Ever since that fateful night things have turned from bad to worse. It turned out that Daemon was being hunted by a very powerful vampire master that wished him dead. From what I knew about vampires, it was not very often one turned against the other and raged war. Or called for their blood in vengeance. I knew little behind the story, only that Daemon's life was at stake. I don't know how, but they somehow found out that I was being watched over by my mentor, resulting in the hunting of myself as well. Soon fights for blood and out of defense were breaking out left and right around me. I learned how to fight and how not to feel fear. Or well atleast not too much of it.

Never had the opposing force ever been able to lay a hand on Daemon till last night. And it had been my fault, they had caught me and set a very clever trap for him, whether they meant to or not. They used me for information, torturing my body and soul to retrieve it, and I am proud to say they did not get anything from me. My pain drew the ever-vigilant Daemon to my side although. Raging the first real full out vampire battle I had ever seen, hundreds against one. Daemon came out of it unscathed. But in his fury to get to me, he did not see the blast of pure raw energy that was flying at him from the side. Energy in its rawest form was the most dangerous for vampires, it could incinerate them instantly. I don't know what came over me, but I dashed forward and took the energy blast full in the chest. My wounds reopened and I fell to the ground only semi- conscious. It hit me hard enough to kill me. 

I sighed and sat up in the comfortable bed. I cast aside the depressing thoughts of that battle and turned away from the feelings I still felt from it. I stood up a little to quickly and the room tilted around me. I squeaked in surprise and ran into the close door, I grasped the doorknob to try and keep myself standing, but to no avail. I collapsed lazily to the ground; sighing in annoyance I picked myself back up but slowly this time. I waited till the room corrected itself then opened the doorknob and stepped into the low cast moonlight that was filtering in from the open blinds.

My brows furrowed in thought, Daemon should be here, and he said he wouldn't leave me alone. My stomach twisted up and released an aggravated growl, my body tensed and I started craving blood. My eyes widened in the first fear I had felt in months, I had forgotten that when becoming a vampire you crave. You crave for the blood that only the living, your life mate, and the one that turned you can give you. The hunger pains nearly brought me to my knees once more, I groaned in aggravation, I knew I could never bring myself to take the life of an innocent, or drink the blood of one at that. My hands clenched at my sides and I doubled over and curled into the fetal position. My mentor had yet to show up to assist me. So I lay there on the ground for what felt like ages waiting for him to come. I moaned in agony, and whimpered in hunger. My head was light and I could not move without passing out. I watched as the shadows cast by the moon grew and shortened, and then the room began to lighten.

My eyes widened in fear, I had only just become a vampire to be killed as one.

"Where are you Daemon?" I moaned loudly. I began to shake violently, my hand reached out to drag me towards the room I came from, but I had to stop, the pain vibrating from my stomach as too much to take. I had no idea this is how it felt to be a vampire, to slowly waste to nothing and die as a vampire.

"Help me!" I called out as I reached desperately for my room again. Tears ran down my face.

"Oh god." I repeated to myself again and again till my voice became hoarse. All of a sudden I felt someone grab me from behind and drag me carefully into the room, I was too tired and hungry to care who it was, I just lay limp and allowed them to do so. I was placed on the bed and the blinds were closed. I knew who it was; it's was painstakingly obvious.

"Hey fucker, where were you?" I asked him goofily, trying to hide my real anger with humor. He grunted in response as he went to the other window and closed the blinds. I turned my head and watched his lean muscles as he shoved down the window and closed the blinds, and then he turned to me. If I had still been human I would not of been able to see my hand in front of my face, but the shadows seemed to radiate light, casting the world into odd shades I had never saw it in before. I smiled a little at him before another violent convulsion shook me and I was forced to curl in on myself. I heard his soft footsteps as he came closer to me.

"It seems your human blood is rejecting your vampire blood." I glanced worriedly at him. His face was grim and there was a small frown on his face.

"If something is not done your human blood will purify the vampiric blood, resulting in your inevitable death." He told me grimly. I laughed without humor.

"Oh I can tell you will miss me so much when I am gone." I said sarcastically. But then I became serious.

"What has to be done?"

I felt the dip in the bed as he sat down on it. He hesitated before answering the question. 

"Often to keep the vampiric blood to sticking in the system and leaving the one in question alive there is a sort of ritual during the process. It has never failed, and the one always remains alive and well afterwards. But the turnings that do not include this ritual are often sickly and easy to hunger and most die within their first two weeks." He stopped then turned to me, his face and eyes shadowed despite my night vision. " You know that to be eligible to become a vampire you must be a virgin, yes? Well often during the turning that virginity is removed. It symbolizes removing all pure things from your body, your pure soul, your pure blood, and your innocence. And since I chose not to do such, you are slowly dying because the pureness of your body is overtaking and destroying the _evil. _In a sense."

I gulped nervously.

"So you are saying that in order for me to remain alive I have to have sex?" He turned his face away from me I knew what he saw there. The wide innocent eyes, and the brows furrowed in worry and fear. 

"Yes that is what I am saying." He replied coolly. "But it can't be just anyone." I could hear him grinding his teeth in his mouth.

"It can't?"

"No, it has to be me. Because I turned you and because I watched over you, and also-" He paused for a moment and looked at me. An emotion I have never seen in his eyes shone there. " I don't think I could stand knowing that I was not your first time." My eyes widened in surprise, realizing that the emotion in his eyes was lust. 

"I knew you would eventually give out under my advances and flirting." I said jokingly. I laughed a little but it turned into a moan of pain as another hunger pain shook me. For the first time I saw him crack a small smile. As soon as the pain passed I sat up wearily then crawled towards him. I stopped a few centimeters from his face. His eyes searched mine and I smiled at him happily, then leaned in and pressed a small kiss to his soft lips. 

"It does not matter, I wanted my first time to be with you anyways." At that he lifted his hand and cupped my cheek gently and leaned in to place a similar kiss to my own lips. I sighed then leaned into him more, shamelessly deepening the kiss so that our tongues were soon exploring each other's mouth.

I smoothly shifted from my awkward position and straddled his lap. His hand fell from my cheek and down my back, he continued to drag it lightly across, until rested it on my bra strap. The clasp came undone easily and I soon found my shirt being removed. I returned my lips to his warm ones, his hands rested on my hips and I started moving them to a slow rhythm across his lap. His hand moved up to clasp my breasts. I sighed against his lips as he rolled my nipple between his cold fingertips. I arched against him as he placed his mouth upon one and began to suck and nibble. I flung my head back and laced my fingers in his dark hair.

He pulled away a few minutes later and kissed me again. The passionate kiss stole my breath away. I grabbed the edges of his shirt and ripped it over his head. I moved away from his mouth and down his neck. I kissed and I sucked gently, leaving behind small bruises on his neck. His arms tightened around me and before I knew it I was laying on my back with him above me. His eyes were slowly bleeding red with passion. I groaned in pleasure and rubbed my crotch against his hard dick. His growled low in his chest and I gulped as his hands went to the button on my pants. He tore them off my body and threw them to the floor along with my underwear. With wide eyes I watched as he placed his finger near my opening. I closed my eyes, I was so wet and all the heat in my body seemed to be coming from there. I wanted him so bad is shook me to the very core. I gasped as his finger entered me I arched my body in pleasure. Daemon slowly moved it in and out and I was hit with waves of pleasure where there used to be waves of pain. I gasped as he picked up the pace. I moved my head side from side as the pleasure became almost unbearable as he lowered his head and added his tongue. It moved side from side over my sensitive clit, making me gasp and moan every time. It was not long before I felt something building up down there.

" I'm coming." I managed to gasp out. His eyebrows rose and he stopped his ministrations.

"Not without me you aren't." He grinned sadistically as I whimpered. I had never seen him like this, and it set me afire. He moved up my body to give me another kiss, I could taste my sweet essence on his tongue. It was at that moment then another wave of pain struck me.

I gasped out and curled up underneath him. I felt his arms tighten around me until it passed. I smiled up at him and started up the kiss again letting him know that it did nothing to quench my desire. He gently opened my legs and placed himself there, I could feel the rough material against my parted legs, and the hard object underneath them.

"Take it off." I moaned breathlessly as I fumbled for the buttons of his jeans. Daemon was quick to assist me and soon his jeans and boxers had joined my undergarments on the floor. He then looked at me worriedly.

"Would you like to be on top? Its your first time." He asked carefully. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I trust you to be gentle." He nodded in understanding.

I felt the head of his man hood gently swipe across my wet opening. He carefully placed it there then leaned in. My eyes widened with pain as he broke my barrier, he did not stop moving till he was all the way in. A few tears escaped from my eyes. He leaned in closely and gave me a small kiss and licked up my salty tears.

"Don't worry it will go away. I promise." A minute passed and I opened my eyes and realized that it had in fact stopped hurting. I smiled at him then wiggled my body underneath his telling him I was ready. He slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. My mind exploded in pleasure as his thrust increased. My mind went spinning and I flung my head back and forth and moaned.

"Faster." I demanded, and he thrust into me faster. I watched as his face clouded over in pleasure. I slowly began to feel the building up again, and my eyes widened as he gave a final thrust into me and I felt his warm seed fill me. He bit into my neck once again and began to suck, and when I hit my own climax I bit into his. Once again we exchanged blood but this time I noticed the difference, I knew that this time I would not die from my own blood.

When we were finally done and exhausted he collapsed on top of me. I curled into his warm chest, and his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe. Everything felt perfect at that moment; except I knew in my mind it was not. There was still the threat of Daemon's tormentor, and there was also the fact that he only had sex with me to save his own behind. If I died, he would to. If I failed to die from natural causes it would be the end of him as well, and even if it weren't such he would be forced to do whatever was in his power to save me because the curse demanded it of him. I looked into his peaceful face and felt that I would never have the one person I truly loved; he would be forever out of my grasp. A small tear escaped from my eyes as I thought of the future. Tomorrow we will be back to old times, he will treat me like a body to guard, and I would treat him as a fan boy I liked to play mind tricks on. I slowly closed my eyes and forced myself to stop thinking about the future. 


End file.
